Forever lonely
by The Dead Soul
Summary: [COMPLETED] If you're a scogue fan, read this. and don't forget to review, either.
1. Chapter One

I do not own X-Men Evolution blah blah...

This is a re-release, so don't be surprised if you've already read it!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wake up, Rogue!" said my roommate and best friend, Kitty. She always wakes me up with this sentence, I'm getting bored of it already. I was thinking of not getting up, sleeping 5 more minutes instead, but a thought ran through my head: "Today is my birthday!". I didn't tell anyone, though. I was only hoping that somebody would find out somehow. I was hoping, that Jean would read my mind and find out about my birthday, and tell everyone, and stuff... and they'd give me presents, and throw me a party...

But then I thought, "That couldn't possibly happen to me". I was starting to lose hope. I wondered if I should just tell Kitty, and warning her, to keep it a secret. The very next minute she would run and tell all X-men. But then again...Why bother? They wouldn't care anyway.

Finally I got up, and got ready for breakfast. Everyone was already at the table, except Jean. I asked Scott thinking that he would know what happened to his 'girlfriend'...

"Scott, where's Jean?"

"She's fine. She didn't sleep much last night. She had some problems with her powers. The Professor allowed her to take a day off. She must rest." He answered.

'Just fahne. Ah knew Scott had somethin' to do with Jean's condition.' Maybe last night he was with her. I had to find out. "So, Scott, how did _you_ sleep last night?" I said hoping he'd just say he was ok, and he wasn't with Redhead. But no! It was my birthday, and I couldn't have that kind of luck. He had to say:

"Oh, I didn't catch much sleep, either". I had to be nosy a little..."And why was that?" I asked with a little blush, and a curious face, "I was keeping Jean company". Now that's the last straw Mr. Summers! Wait...No, no, no, no, no! I am not jealous! No way! At least...I shouldn't show it. "Oh" I managed to say hiding my anger. I continued eating, thinking about this feeling, jealousy 'Hey, Scott an' Ah are just friends. Ah don't lahke him, an' especially don't love him. He has Jean, Ms. Perfect, Why would he care about someone like me? Someone he can't even touches ... Oh, curse this curse of mahne!' Finally I finished breakfast, and got ready for school. The day hardly began and I already hated it.

* * *

Review, hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2.  
  
When I left the Institute I saw Scott in front of his red car, waiting for the passengers. Since Jean skipped today, there was extra space in the car.  
  
When we all grouped up, Scott asked me "Rogue, would you like to take Jean's place?"  
  
Suddenly I didn't know want to think, but positively answered "Shure!" then I remembered that he meant Jeans place 'in the car'.  
  
'Oh, well... It's good for a start.' On the way to school I kept daydreaming about Scott and me, and my curse, of course.  
  
'Why can't Ah have a normal power, like Jean, or Kitty?! Why did God make me unable to touch anyone? Ah didn't ask fer it! Ah was just born this way. Ok, if Ah have to get used to being the untouchable girl, why did God make meh able ta' fall in love? Oh, Scott is so nice, so kind, the guy of mah dreams. Ah think he likes meh, but only as a friend 'couse of my powers. Couldn't somebody help meh? Ah have ta' talk to somebody. Ah have ta' ask the Professor. Yeah. That's what Ah'm gonna do. Ah'm gonna go talk ta' him after school. Oh, great. School again. Anotha' borin' school day...'  
  
I got out of the car, and thanked Scott for the ride.  
  
"Thanks for lettin' meh sit next to ya'."  
  
"Any time. And I mean it!" Scott showed me his world-famous smile. I blushed.  
  
I headed for my first class. I saw Scott enter the same classroom after I took a seat. He sat next to me and grinned.  
  
'Ah have ta' do somethin'. Ah can't take it anymore!' I thought and figured out a perfect plan.

The teacher came into the classroom, and the lesson started. I took a piece of paper in my hand, and wrote the following words on it:  
  
"I need to talk to you! When do you have free time?"  
  
I tossed the paper over to Scott, as he looked surprised at me for a second. After that he took the message from the edge of his desk, and opened it. He read it, and wrote something on it, under my text. He put it slowly on my desk. I picked it up, and read:  
  
"After school. OK?"-I read. He looked at me, and I nodded. I put the paper in my pocket and finally paid attention to the teacher, but not entirely. I was thinking of what I am going to say to Scott. I had no idea...Yet! I could notice the teacher saying something about a project, but I didn't know what. He was pairing up the class, Kitty with Kurt, Spyke with Duncan, and then he looked at me. He said  
  
"You, Rogue, you will do the project with... Scott Summers." I nodded, and looked at Scott. He was looking at me, too.  
  
"We will talk when we do the project, ok? After school." he whispered to me with a grin.  
  
"Alright." I said, after admiring his smile.  
  
Time passed... and passed faster.... /Finally! Ah'm done with school for today. And now, to meet Scott./ We agreed on meeting, working, and talking in the park. I walked there from school. I saw him sitting, and waiting on a bench.  
  
"Sorry fer keeping ya' waitin'." I apologized.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you know... 'Damn! What am Ah gonna say now?' Do you know the reason, why Ah joined the X-men?" 'Yes, this is it!' I said a little proudly, for finding out a way of confessing my feelings to him.  
  
"Because you knew that we just help mutants use their powers for good?"  
  
"Well, yes... but there's something else, too..." I sighed.  
  
"What?" he looked a little curiously.  
  
"Scott, the reason Ah joined you guys, is sigh YOU." 'Oh God! Ah said it.'  
  
"Me? Why?" he asked VERY surprised.  
  
"Scott, Ah... Ah love ya'." /Oh God help me now!/  
  
"Rogue, look. You are a nice, pretty girl, and I like you. But you have these powers, that keep you from having a normal relationship with anyone. Believe me, if you didn't have this kind of a 'gift', I would've asked you out a long time ago." he tried to explain with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Ah believe ya'. But if Ah could find a way... A way to be able to touch, would you...?" I asked full of hope.  
  
"Sure I would. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be talking about us."  
  
'Did he just say 'US'? So there IS an 'US'?' "Yeah...Now, what do we have to do with this 'project'...?"

* * *

How is it so far? Good? Bad? Review, please!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
We finally finished the project, and headed home. I remembered my plan about talking to the Professor, so I hurried to the Professor as soon as we got home. I knocked on his door.

"Come in, Rogue!" he said. I didn't see a point in asking him how he knew it was me, be, him being a telepath and all.  
  
"Professor, Ah need your help. Ah was wonderin if there was a way to get rid of mah mutation?" I asked him, hoping he'd say yes. All my problems would be solved.  
  
"I know why you've come to this decision. I have been thinking of your 'problem' for a long time." said the Professor.  
  
"Ya' have? And..?" I asked with a surprised face and widened eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. It seems the only way out is through. You have to train your powers until you have total control over them." My hopeful smile quickly turned into depression, knowing my chances with Scott just flew out the window. "Now., you won't have to do it by yourself. After all, that's why you're here. We're all here to help. But your power needs time to evolve..." and so he carried on, but I really didn't care. My case was helples. 

"Rogue, you are free to go."

"Thanks." I walked calmly out of his office and then ran through the empty hallways until I reached my room.

_Where is everybody?_ I wondered and looked out the window. It was dark outside, the sun went down without me noticing it. Everyone was outside, talking. I decided to go down and see what was going on. I asked Kitty, and she told me Duncan was having a party and they were all going.

"Are you coming?" she asked me, her eyes glowing with the usual happines. Hatered filled me, anger, but I didn't yell at her. I knew better.

"Nah. I'll skip this tahme." With this I walked back to m room, lay down on my bed, and started to listen to some music. Walked b the window. I watched Scott flirting with Jean, forgetting all about me. But he was happy. And after all that's what I want. I want him to be happy. Maybe I never should've left the Brotherhood.

Someone knocked on the door. "Rogue?" It was Ororo. "You've got mail." She said with a smirk and gave me a postcard.

_Happy birthday, Rogue._

_I haven't forgotten you._

_Love,_

_Warren._

**THE END**

* * *

Well, this is it. Hope you liked it. Review.


End file.
